Many casino games include players playing against the casino to obtain a player hand having a value closer to a target value than the house hand. Blackjack, for example, is a well known card game played in casinos. The object of the game is to have a final hand total closer to twenty-one than the dealer's final hand total without exceeding twenty-one. For purposes of calculating the final hand total, each card has a value equal to its face value except face cards, which have a value of ten, and aces, which may have a value of eleven or one as the player selects. In conventional Blackjack, the suit of the cards is irrelevant.
The form of Blackjack played in casinos is played between a dealer, representing the house, and at least one player. In a typical Blackjack game, each player makes a base wager in a wagering area on a playing surface. The dealer deals two cards to each player and two cards, one card face up and the other face down, to himself or herself.
If the dealer does not have a natural twenty one, any player receiving a natural twenty-one or Blackjack, i.e. a total of twenty-one in the initial dealt hand, is immediately rewarded, typically at a rate of 2:1, 3:2, or 6:5 and play is terminated as to that player. Each remaining player examines the player's hand and decides whether to hit, i.e. receive another card, or stand, i.e. stand on the player's current hand. A player may hit as many times as the player wishes as long as the player does not bust, i.e. receive a card causing his cumulative total to exceed twenty-one. When a player busts, the player's wager is immediately collected and play is terminated as to that player.
A player may also have additional options available depending on the initial player hand dealt. If the player receives a pair, i.e. two cards having the same face value, the player may split the pair and use each card as a basis for a separate hand. For example, if a player were to be dealt a pair of eights, the player may choose to split the pair and continue play with two hands each having an eight and an additional dealt card. Each of those individual hands is then played independently.
A player may also have the option to double down. Although the availability of the double down option vary from casino to casino, the option allows a player to double the player's wager in exchange for a single additional card. This option is typically selected when a player feels that he has a better than even chance of winning with drawing only a single card. This is often the case when the player has an initial two-card total of eleven, so that any face card will give the player a total of twenty-one, or when the dealer has a face-up card of a five or six, and the player feels it likely that the dealer will bust.
After all the players have played their hands, the dealer reveals the face-down card in the dealer's hand. The dealer plays the dealer's hand according to established house rules. That is, the casino uses established rules to eliminate the dealer's discretion. The dealer hits or stands as the house rules dictate, and resolves the wagers. In resolving the wagers, players with a final hand total closer to twenty-one than the dealer's final hand total are rewarded at 1:1. Conversely, wagers are collected from players with a final hand total further from twenty-one than the dealer's final hand total. If the dealer busts, all players who did not bust or receive a Blackjack are rewarded. If the player and dealer push, i.e. have the same final hand total, the player's wager is returned.
One drawback to this game is that players may be intimidated by the additional risk involved in the double-down wager. While the player may have a good chance of winning on the doubled wager, the all-or-nothing nature of the wager means that there is also a non-trivial chance that the player may lose double. Players may fear the disaster of holding an eleven and drawing an ace, and being “stuck” with a total of twelve. While the dealer may still bust, he may not, and the player will lose to any non-bust dealer hand. Many players may hesitate to take this risk. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method of reducing this risk of a doubled loss, while not affecting the expected value of the hand, for either the player or the casino.